


Mow Job

by knaval



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Competition, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Emotionally Repressed, Florist AU, Florist Stiles, M/M, Neighbors, Stiles-centric, grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaval/pseuds/knaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they throw grass at each other, it's gay, it's short and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mow Job

prompt/inspiration: ([x](http://lokiloo.tumblr.com/post/78922231498/i-was-looking-through-flower-language-meanings-and))

Stiles is a florist. It’s a nice and it pays the bills but he enjoys doing yard work for some of his little old lady neighbors, especially since he could use the extra money. It’s not exactly in his current budget to eat out, but _goddam_ he loves those curly fries and they need their own source of income. 

One day _Derek_ moves in next door and steals his lawn cutting jobs. There’s a fucking block party to welcome this asshole. 

In a little fit of what he would plead insanity in court, Stiles leaves the grass cuttings on Derek's lawn. He does it in the dead of night and runs in the other direction of his house to throw of his scent, especially because he lives right next door to the guy. Stiles come back around the block and congratulates himself on how smart he was about this. Derek will never know it was him.

Derek instantly knows it's him. 

Stiles only finds out because he comes into his shop and slaps some of the grass cutting clumps down on the counter. _Fuck_ , how did this guy know where he worked?

“What's the meaning of this?” Derek growls, and oh, he is terrifying. Stiles kind of cowers behind the counter. 

“I'm, uh, a florist, he explains weakly, searching for something plausible to keep Derek from killing him. _Why_ did he have to introduce himself at that block party? It's um, it's a welcoming! to the neighborhood, he lies. derek doesn't believe him for one minute. "That's what grass cuttings mean in flower language."

Judging by Derek’s glare, he knows he hasn’t heard the end of this. 

Nothing happens for a week. Then Derek leaves fucking crab and onion grass on his porch. What the fuck man, onion grass stinks like hell. 

It turns into an all out turf-war. 

At first it’s all out clumps ripped out of the ground, Derek covers Stiles’ entire front lawn with grass cuttings from all the mow-jobs he’s been doing, Stiles mows Derek’s whole lawn down to an inch of it’s life, and leaves all the cuttings on Derek’s doorstep. Derek stuffs Stiles’mailbox with cuttings, and whistles on his porch when he hears Stiles swear, picking grass off of his bills. It goes back and forth, back and forth. 

Then it escalates. In an attempt to be more witty, Stiles replaced Derek’s welcome mat with a neat square of lush bluegrass, half peace offering, half weird manifestation of his creepy obsession with this guy, half “fuck you man”, and things began getting weird. The grass clumps that show up on his porch are suddenly neat, hand picked and clipped, tied together like a little bouquet.

"Wow, gay," Jackson says when Stiles tells the story to _Lydia_. And then it clicks in Stiles' head.

 Oh. 

He knows this. He did flowers for a lesbian wedding and they used grass clippings in the flower arrangements because one of the brides hated violets and lilies but she still wanted there to be meaning in the bouquets and he used grass even though it was a bit of a stretch, _fuck_ how did he forget this. Derek must be doing this because he looked it up himself because he knew Stiles was a florist and thought Stiles was probably being a lot smarter than he actually is.

Stiles, too scared to admit his feelings out loud, grabs a handful of grass and throws it in Derek's face the next time he sees him, suave fucker that he is.

And then that’s it. Derek stops leaving him grass. It’s devastating. This is all the connection he had with the guy, and suddenly he doesn’t see Derek anymore, despite living right next to him. He can barely bring himself to approach his doorstep, much less leap that tiny boundary between their lawns. 

Then one day, for the first time in weeks, he and Derek are outside the same day. They make eye contact for a split second, and something snaps inside Stiles. He just can't stand it anymore and he leaps off the porch, just ripping huge chunks of grass and dirt out of his lawn and chucks it all at Derek, shouting his confessions until his face is redder than most of the flowers in his shop.

Surprisingly enough, that works well for once. They sit in the lawn out front and sprinkle grass in each others hair, and then get grass stains absolutely everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my writing blog, i'm posting more mini-fics there! 
> 
> http://inkworst.tumblr.com/


End file.
